


Gay Panic

by justavirgovirgin



Series: tyrus content I write in my spare time [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x08 theories, M/M, and is a big homosexual, but mainly tj being a disaster gay, fight me, my thoughts on the promo, there's some andi x libby in here if you squint, tj loves cyrus, why is jonah so upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: "What did you do?"TJ thinks back to all of his interactions with Jonah Beck. Could he still be upset about him leaving to get help at the bar mitzvah?If not, then, what is Jonah so mad about?





	Gay Panic

Jonah had been stuffing baby taters into his mouth angrily since he sat down with the GHC. Buffy, Andi and Cyrus were beginning to worry.

"Dude, take a breath." Buffy broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah, Jonah, what is wrong?"

"TJ Kippen is what's wrong." Andi shifted in her seat at his response, but Cyrus didn't seem to notice. He just wanted to know what this was all about. Because even TJ seemed confused when Jonah had stormed out of his house the day before.

"Still? Jonah what did he even do? Because I'm pretty sure even he doesn't know."

Jonah stopped inhaling the baby taters to glare at Cyrus. "Oh I'm sure that's what he told you. He just became friends with you again, so obviously he's gonna lie to save his own behind."

"I don't think that's what hap-" In the middle of Cyrus' sentence, the bell at the front door sounded, signaling that a new customer had arrived at The Spoon.

"Well speak of the devil." Jonah said, shoving his head back into the plate of baby taters. 

"Jonah, please, can we talk?"

Jonah did not even look up.

"Look, I don't even know what I did."

"Oh really? You mean Libby didn't tell you?"

At this, Andi made a squealing sound that no one at the booth thought was even possible. Although TJ chose to ignore it, as now he was even more confused. "Who?"

"Libby, the girlfriend you stole from me?"

"Beck, I didn't steal your girlfriend."

"Yes you did."

"No, I can promise you I didn't"

"Well then what other explanation is there for why she broke up with me, because Andi said th-" As he pointed and turned to Andi, Jonah noticed the petrified look on her face, as did everyone else.

"Andi told you that I stole your girlfriend?"

Andi butt in this time. "Well, technically, what I said was that Libby decided to break it off with Jonah because she liked someone else. I never said it was you, all I said was that he played basketball and rode a dirt bike but I never specified any names." She said, putting her hands in the air in an act of defense.

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it when I asked if it was TJ?"

"But I never specifically said yes."

Cyrus couldn't believe it. "Andi!"

"I'm sorry! I needed an excuse to why Libby broke up with him, plus we were still mad at TJ so I figured, win win."

"Wait Andi," Buffy spoke up, "why did you need an excuse for why Libby dumped Jonah?"

"Broke up with," Jonah clarified, "and, yeah Andi, what was the real reason?"

Andi shrunk back into her seat as everyone stared at her. "I may have not done what you asked and say nice things about you..."

"What did you say about me?!?"

"I didn't mean to! We were just caught up in conversation. I mean, she's so easy to talk to, and she was begging for my opinion of you, and who could say no to that adorable face of hers, I mean come on, have you seen her eyes? They're like torture devices designed to make people talk."

"What. Did. You. Say to her?"

"I might of, sort of, a little tiny bit, implied that you were, a bit on the boring side."

"Andi!"

"I'm so sorry Jonah, I promise I didn't mean for it to come off that way! That's just how she took it!"

Jonah sighed, and turned his gaze back to TJ. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you man, you didn't deserve it."

"It's okay. I mean, you listened to a trusted friend over a person you don't know, totally get it. But seriously, I would never do that."

"Yeah," Buffy said, "I mean, even I can attest to the fact that TJ isn't THAT horrible of a person."

TJ let out a little laugh. "Thanks Driscoll. But seriously, I wouldn't want to steal anyone's girlfriend. I mean, I don't even want a girlfriend."

Jonah was confused at this. He was a middle school boy, didn't TJ want someone to date? "You don't want to date anyone right now? How come?"

"Well no, I didn't say that. I mean, I don't know. Well, it's not like, okay say I did want to date someone, it- it wouldn't just be anyone. And the term girlfriend isn't the term I'd use. NOT because I have anything against commitment or whatever but- well, it's just. If I were gonna- you know like- be with someone like on dates or whatever- that someone might-" TJ knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop, he also couldn't make eye contact with any of the GHC, least of all Cyrus. God, he could not believe he was saying this in front of the boy he had a crush on. "that person- who I would consider dating, wouldn't be per say, a- a girl."

Cyrus nearly spit out his milkshake. The rest of the group just stared in awe.

Buffy was the first one to break the silence. "TJ-"

Before she could continue though, TJ cut her off "Yeah, nope, I'm gonna- I'm gonna go, uh, see you guys tomorrow." He left, still looking at the floor.

After he was gone, Andi, Buffy and Jonah turned to Cyrus. "Did you know?" Asked Buffy.

"Not a clue. I figured he was the biggest heterosexual in Shadyside." Cyrus pondered TJ's confession. What did this mean? What would it do? Whatever the outcome, Cyrus knew it certainly wouldn't help him get rid of his feelings for TJ, the ones he had been trying to hide for months, any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading, leave comments and kudos plz love ya


End file.
